welcome to darkness
by satknightcat5815
Summary: this is a short story one shot i wrote for the background to the TSS TV ADVENTURES SERIES. i posted this on deviantart first.


this is something that i want to do for the TSS FF for abby gray and to show you guys how she became the evil woman that she is in the fanfiction series. and also i think i needed to make this before starting the the 1st FF for the TSS TV ADVENTURE FRIENDS SERIES (yes i know the series title sound stupid, but deal with it) but here it: welcome to darkness

WELCOME TO DARKNESS

saturday, may 19th, 2011 11:38 pm, small camp near the gates of hell, Karakum desert, Turkmenistan

it a full moon, out on the karakum desert. 2 men stand beside a cage with rilfes in a small camp, a little bondfire flickers in the night. "well." a young woman in her early 30's stands in front of a cage, staring at a dark fured wild cat with black wings and a dragon like tail. "well this is a hard one to get but i did it," the young abby gray has caught another wlid cryptid for boutny and has a deal with a man who keeps rare cryptids and on a top cryptzoology threats and a major issue to the saturdays. she turns around and tells the men to keep an eye out. she walks away to one of the tents that she staying in. she sits down on a chair to a table that has a high teck WiFi conectied laptop. she logs in and checks her email. "still no responce" she says. she puts down the like to her email and open an document and starts to write in a jorunal:

_may 19th 23:38 karakum desert, turkmenistan._

_well this has been the 30th cryptid that i was called to capture, and the 17th cryptid i have captured on my own after van rook's death. i haven't done much about where i am going to live, i have tryed to live with my sister but... _she stops and turns to look at a small picture of her and her sister when they were little. she turns to look back at the computer screen and continue to write in the journal. _the good thing that if all goes well with this i will payed quite well, $50,000 to be on point, and i can now buy my own... wait i dont have too after argost's death and the war beeing over and haven seen the saturdays or the fool that i use to call a man, doyle blackwell. as argost's will, it clearly states and a do recall states that "van rook and whoever works for him, gains title to all of my work and all that i own, my home, the nightmare factory, my workers, ect."_

_i really dont know i should take the stuff given to me from the will, i have tried to so hard to get my older sister to lisson to me after what i did. i try to say im sorry to her, i try to say sorry to the man i once love. i try to say i sorry. but they never lisson to me, i never get respect for my choices, i never get respect..._

she stops writing as she hears screaming and gunfire comming from outside. she walks to a box that in her tent, opens it, she grabs a loaded rifle and goes outside to see whats all the fuss is about. she sees that some one lets loose the cryptid and it started to attack the campers. she watched as the cryptid tore the camp apart. she starts to take aim but it turns to look at her. her heart stops dead cold as she watches it walks towards her, she never really payed much attention to the cryptid, its slick black fur thats shines in the moonlight and its blood red eyes. _"come with me." _she hears in her head. she turns around "who said that" in total shock _"i said it child" _she turns to look at the cryptid "you did" she shakes her head "i must be crazy from the heat." _"no you are not child. i have a gift for you, my child" _it replies _"if you want it revenge on the ones that have rejected you, your family, your sister, your friend, the one you once loved." _she stoped looking at the cryptid and begins to turn around. _"i see you don't want to turn against the ones that cared for you even though they have completely rejected you" _she stares back at the cryptid again looks its back in the blood-shot red eyes. she thought to herself _"nothing can go wrong can it"_ and she replies by saying "where do i need to go" the cryptid responds _"the gates of hell, high moon dont be late" _the cryptid turns around and flies away in the moonlight. "ummmm... miss gray," one of the guys in the camp says to her. " you dont have anyway to travel to the gates of hell, more or less know where your going" she looks at him " i have a way to get there," she replies. she pulls out a touch screen cell phone and presses a small button and a jeep shows up driving from the distiance. she walks into her tent and packs everything up in the jeep. "where do you think your going" a man says "to the gates of hell that's where." she replies as she jumps in the jeep and drives off towards the gates of hell.

11:50 pm, the gates of hell, Turkmenistan

abby gray stands infont of the gates of hell. its fire burns in great fury and strength. she paces back and forth wondering what she sopost to do, she paces back an forth staring at the night sky wondering what is the gift that was for her, she waits and waits and then screams out "WHY AM I HERE! WHERE IS MY GIFT, ALL I WANT IS MY SISTER TO LOVE ME AGAIN, WHERE IS IT, WHERE IS MY LOVE THAT MY SISTER GAVE ME!" she starts to cry in pain from all the pain, the suffing, the stress. she is crying untill an earthquake happens out of nowhere, she loses her step with the earth and falls in the hole she is sliding down the hole as a stone fisture comes out of the ground. she stares at it and start to walk up it as she gets closer towards the to top of it she sees one group of nine shooting stars, each a certan color crossing the sky. she reaches the top and stares in front of a black staff with a topper shaped as planet on top. the planet itself looked like blood red gem a silver ring around it. the staff was glowing in a bright red light. gray walks around the staff a few times. she feels the power radiate from the staff itself. she grabs the staff, feeling the power from it radiate and fill her very soul with power, and out of nowhere the cryptid that she captured comes to here and says _"abby gray, take place of the one that failed, take the place and become the queen of the universe and rule all the stars" _"yes," she replies _"you are my master, what is your 1st order, my queen" _she walks towards the cryptid and says "my first order is to kill the saturdays" _"ummm...that wont be easy my queen" _"what do you mean it wont be eazy" she replies to his responce_"well, its a long story that i am will to tell you" _


End file.
